Tis the Season
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: Our favorite sweethearts - if you're a Bethyl fan, of course - are together and celebrating the holiday season with family and friends. They have an amazing life, but how did they get here. The journey was not an easy one.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have no business starting another story – too many irons in the fire and what not. I couldn't help it though. This thing just came to me and it won't leave me alone. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy the story. I don't anticipate it to be more than four or five chapters.**

 **Tis the Season**

Daryl and Beth Dixon. Their immediate family consisted of them, three boys – two of which were a set of twins- and a wild haired little girl. Throw an Uncle Merle in there and you've got Newnan, Georgia's most interesting family.

Their story is quite interesting as well. Daryl never figured he'd ever be married, much less married with four children, a beautiful home, and a prosperous business. No, that was entirely too much to expect out of the life that had started out for him as nothing more than a cruel joke. Beth, on the other hand, had always dreamed of a life such as this. At one point, however, when she thought everything she ever wanted was just within grasp, the rug was pulled out from under her.

Things often have a way of righting themselves though, and thank goodness for our two favorite sweethearts that's just the way it worked out. There were lumps and bumps along the way of course, that's just how life goes. But it's definitely a good life for them. Let's check in on them. Shall we?

 **Christmas Eve 2018**

"Daryl" Beth whispered into the phone. No response, but she could hear Daryl hollering at kids, "If ya last name is Dixon, get the hell in the truck!"

"Daryl" she hissed a little louder.

"Yeh" Daryl finally answered. It sounded like he was in a cave, with banshees. "What?" he asked.

"Where are you?" Beth wondered. "You're supposed to be watchin the kids – I can't get this wrappin done - somebody's tryin to pull the attic stairs down. I think they're bangin on them with a broom or something."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Can't none of them get those stairs down. They can't reach the door. Just finish up Babe – supposed to be at your sister's like, right now. We're runnin outta time."

" **Hey!"** Beth heard Daryl yell at somebody. " **Put that gas can down. Jack** " Daryl continued to yell across the yard. " **Jack, I ain't kiddin Dude – gonna bust your tail if ya don't put that away.** "

"Dammit Beth" Daryl laughed "How do ya fuckin do this every day?"

"That's why I sub whenever I can" she laughed. "Where's Merle?" Beth asked with a giggle, "I thought he was goin to help you with the kids."

"Hell, he's supposed to be watchin the one that's in the house hot on your trail" Daryl snorted.

Beth realized that she probably did have the better end of the deal. After all, Beth had been locked safely away in the attack turned Santa's workshop. That's where they'd been hiding all of the gifts, wrapping paper, and other items Beth needed. All of the kids thought their Momma was already at their Auntie Maggie's house helping her get ready for the Christmas Eve dinner. There was a little one downstairs though that might be on to them, still banging away at the attic door with a broom or whatever other long handled instrument of destruction she'd come across.

"Are the kids dressed and ready?" Beth questioned her patient husband.

"Yes" he answered "and they're still fairly clean. Just waitin on Merle to get back out here with Aliza so we can go on over."

"Okay" Beth smiled. "Thank you Daryl. You're such a good daddy."

"Yeh, well, we'll see 'bout that. Jack's really pushin it tonight" Daryl growled.

At nine years old, Jack was their oldest – Jackson Bennett Dixon. He'd been startin shit since conception – but more on that later.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Beth explained. "I just have to sort out all of the stockin stuffers, and" Beth looked up at the ceiling and around at the close quarters "pick the insulation out of my hair."

"Leave it" Daryl teased. "It'll look like cotton candy since it's on you."

"Daryl" Beth grinned from ear to ear. "I'll see you soon – love you big."

"Love you bigger" Daryl replied. "Drive safely."

"Liza" Beth heard Merle downstairs. "Get off that chair 'fore ya fall – the hell's wrong with ya? Ya act just like ya damn Momma – hardheaded as shit."

Beth made a note to bust his balls about that comment to her only daughter later. She peeked out the tiny attic window to see Daryl herding three boys into the Suburban. Merle came off the front porch of the farm house with a three year old Aliza hanging around his neck. Aliza had a banana in one hand and one of her little pink sparkly shoes in the other hand. She was holding the shoe by the strap and slamming it against her Uncle Merle's back. Beth had no idea where the other shoe was. She could only hope that Daryl or one of the boys had it.

"Don't forget this one" Merle told his brother as he began strapping her into a booster seat. Beth gasped when she remembered that someone would need to actually let her out of the attic or she'd be stuck there all night just like Clark W. Griswold when he got trapped in his own attic back in the 80s. Beth texted her beloved.

 **Hey. Don't forget I'm in the attic. Are you going to drop the stairs before you leave?** – Beth

 **Merle's still here and he's coming up to help you finish all that wrapping. Ya'll just ride over to Glen and Maggie's together.** – Daryl

 **K. Love ya** – Beth

 **Love ya Baby** – Daryl

Beth watched her vehicle pull off the black top portion of the drive and onto the gravel road that would take her family to the highway. Below her she heard the sound of the stairs being pulled down.

"Where's Santa's little helper?" Merle bellowed. Beth rolled her eyes and stood up from her wrapping so that Merle could locate her behind the make shift security wall of storage totes.

"Ya mean Hard Headed Hannah?" she asked him with a glint in her eyes.

"Ya heard that did ya?" Merle grumbled and wound his way through the maze of packages.

"Yeh, I heard it" Beth grumbled right back. "It's not too late to send your gift back to the North Pole."

"It's the damn truth" Merle tried to defend himself. "She's just like you – spittin image and mean as hell. She hit me with that mop she found out in the burn pile."

"Well, she's gotta be" Beth reasoned, not even trying to hide the pride she had in her daughter's attempt to get her way. "Three brothers tend to make a girl mean and toughen her up."

Merle chuckled, "I know that's right. What else needs to be done?"

Beth handed her brother in law a big sack of candies, small toys, socks, panties, toothbrushes, and other crazy items – hot wheels cars, Polly Pockets, pencils and crayons. Merle wondered if Beth had just completely wiped out the local dollar store.

"Each kid has a bag that we'll put all their stocking stuffers in for now" she explained. "Later tonight, we'll actually put them in the stockings. I can't risk them barging into the living room when we get home from Maggie's."

Merle thought it was a bit ridiculous but he went along with it. Christmas was Beth's favorite time of year and it had extra special meaning as it was the time of year that his baby brother found his true love. If it were up to him, he'd go ahead and stuff the damn stockings just to get it over with. But, alas, it wasn't up to him.

Within the hour, Merle and Beth pulled up to Maggie and Glen's house in town. Merle made sure to help Beth from the truck. She'd twisted her ankle coming down out of the attic earlier and he was certain Daryl was going to hand him his ass over it.

"Ya okay?" Merle asked as he steadied Beth on her feet. He wondered why she insisted on wearing those damn high heeled boots when her ankle was hurting so. Of course, she'd already told Merle that her outfit demanded to be worn with those boots – she'd bought them special for this occasion.

"I'm good Merle" Beth swatted at him. "Quit fussin over me."

"Alright, alright" Merle huffed back. "Ya ain't the one that's gonna catch hell over this."

"Thank you for helpin me tonight Merle" Beth smiled up at her burly escort. "You always take such good care of us – all of us." She'd looped her arm around his as they walked, more like hobbled, up the steps to the house. Merle ducked his head, still uncomfortable when people spoke to him like he mattered, amounted to something.

"We love you and just don't know what we'd do without you!" Beth stopped walking long enough so that she could tiptoe and place a sweet kiss on Merle's cheek.

Blushing, but beaming at the same time, "Cut that shit out" Merle grumbled.

Glen met them at the door with a grin on his face and a beer in his hand for Merle. "I'm betting you could use one of these about right now" Glen laughed.

Merle cracked that toothy smile of his "Ya ain't got no idea – thanks Man." Beth cut her eyes at both of her brothers and mumbled under her breathe as she limped/stomped away to screams of "Momma" "Where ya been?" "We thought you misappeared!"

Daryl found Beth in Glen and Maggie's bedroom where she was placing her coat on the bed. As Beth turned to leave the room, she caught the vision of her husband standing in the doorway watching her.

"What?" she smiled up at him and walked towards him.

"Lookin at the most beautiful woman in the world" Daryl stated. "My wife" he continued, "the mother to my children." Just as he was getting to say something else probably as incredibly sweet, he noticed the slight limp. "What tha hell happened? Why you all gimpy?"

"Fell down the last few steps coming out of Santa's workshop" Beth laughed. "It's fine" she waved her hands in the air trying to dismiss the subject. "I'm fine."

"Where was Merle?" Daryl pressed on, obviously ignoring her waving arms of dismissal. "Told him to help ya."

"He was right there Babe – caught me before I could hit the floor" Beth pulled Daryl in close, pointing to the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Daryl smiled and placed his lips over Beth's, calming almost instantly.

"Mmmmmm" Daryl hummed into her mouth causing Beth to open up and allow his tongue to explore. "Taste sweet" Daryl's scratchy voice murmured "like sugar cookies or something."

"You taste like smoke" Beth backed away and looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. 'Why is that?"

"Had a smoke out back with Rick" Daryl shrugged his shoulders. He was trying to act all big and bad, but he knew he was in trouble. Beth had made him promise her that he would try and cut back on his smoking. The recent death of her ex-husband after his fight with lung cancer was still fresh on her mind. Even though they'd parted in a fairly rough manner, they'd both eventually come to terms with it and he'd actually ended up being close with her and her new family.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mention it last chapter, but I don't own any of the TWD characters. I do, however, lay claim to all of these beautiful Dixon children that are about to sprout forth in the coming chapters. Enjoy!

 **Chamber Christmas Party**

We should probably back up a decade plus some to get the full picture. It was the early 2000s and Lauren Elizabeth Greene was a junior at the University of West Georgia. She'd chosen to attend this college because it was in the same county as the Senoia, Georgia farm where she grew up and still lived. UWG had just the program she was interested in – education with an emphasis on early education. Beth had always dreamed of becoming a preschool teacher. She'd worked every Vacation Bible School as far back as she could remember, she babysat, and taught little peeps at Sunday School each week. Yep, that's exactly what she wanted to do and she was freaking awesome at it.

Beth had just finished up the fall semester of her junior year and was gearing up for her favorite time of year – the Christmas season. She absolutely lived for this holiday. Beth hadn't been in the door from her last final more than fifteen minutes when the house phone rang. It was an old high school friend and she was in need of a pretty face to help her for the evening.

 **December 2004**

"I don't know Amy" Beth hesitated. "I just walked in the door – I'm a mess – I don't know if I can be that put together so quickly."

"Come on Beth" Amy fussed. "Ya know ya got a closet full of holiday dresses just waitin to be showed off. I need help servin at this thing. My sister will kill me if I don't have enough help. I told her I had it under control" Amy was pleading at this point.

Beth was about to give in. "What all do I have to do?" And she did have that white sweater dress with the black and red sparkly things all over it – the one she bought last year and didn't get a chance to wear yet.

"Wear something festive, smile, serve drinks and appetizers" Amy told her. "Come on, I'm beggin here."

Beth blew out a long, tired breathe. "What time do I have to be there?" she finally asked and then added, "And how long is this thing?"

"Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you Beth" Amy squealed. "I owe ya Beth – anything ya want and it's yours."

"What time Amy?" Beth asked again.

"We just have to work the cocktail hour down at the chamber for two hours. That's it. Just two hours. Oh, I forgot to tell ya – you'll make one hundred dollars – for two hours work! How cool is that?" Amy chirped. Beth didn't want to admit it to Amy, but that wasn't bad at all and just may make this night survivable.

"So I can leave after two hours?" Beth asked for clarification.

"Yes, we don't have to clean up or anything. Andrea's got that covered with the usual janitorial staff" Amy answered. "So, you'll do it?"

"Yes. Chamber office, dressed to kill, at what time?" Beth realized Amy still hadn't answered that question.

"Be there by 6:30. Drinks and appetizers begin at 7:00" Amy replied. "They'll all clear out by 9:00 to attend the dance at the old theatre building."

Beth somewhat growled into the phone when she looked down at her watch. It was 4:30. It would take her every single minute of the next two hours to get ready. "I'll be there" Beth snapped before hanging up the phone.

That's how Beth Greene found herself serving drinks to a room full of Newnan, Georgia's business owners looking to unwind from the busy holiday season. It was the annual chamber of commerce's Christmas blowout. Christmas music played in the background, barely audible over all the shop talk going on around her. Last year had been the first year that Andrea Harrison, Amy's older sister had been the chamber president and everyone was still raving about the party she'd thrown. This year would be no different.

Beth looked around the room at all of the shop keepers she'd known all of her life. There was Dale from the local hardware store, Carol that had just bought the diner where she'd waitressed for years, and Tyresse who'd just returned back to his home county after a short lived stint in the NFL to open up a twenty four hour gym. Beth knew nearly all of these people and they were busy fawning over her since they'd watched her grow up.

Tyresse was a bit overly friendly Beth thought when he kept rubbing his hands over her shoulders each time she brought him a fresh drink. His hands lingered a little longer each time. Beth was sure that her brother Shawn, if he were still around, would probably try to whip his ass. Try being the key word.

There were other men and women there that Beth didn't have any idea who they were. One man in particular stood out to her. She'd noticed that he'd kept his eye on her all night long. _And God, those eyes_ Beth thought – deep, chocolate brown. _Wonder how old he is_ her thoughts continued to race. He had the beginning of some salt and pepper going on in that beard – just her type, well secretly her type. _Damn, he's hot._ The man in question was a tall, dark haired hottie. Bordering on being obnoxious, his laugh filled the room and Beth was captivated. This guy was very handsome – tall, slender but in fabulous shape, black dress slacks, crisp white button down shirt, charcoal crew neck sweater, red and black plaid scarf. He'd been putting the drinks away all evening – scotch if Beth remembered correctly. Beth realized that she must be staring and had to forcefully remove herself from that area.

Once Beth was back in the kitchen, she caught a glance at the clock. It was 8:43. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided that she'd pour out all of the glasses, stack them up to put in the washer and start to tidy up a bit. There was no way she could go back out there. Her face was already on fire from staring at the man candy she'd been entranced with. Beth simply wanted to survive the next seventeen minutes, collect her pay, and get the heck home – she had wrapping and baking to do for goodness sakes.

Beth felt his presence before she heard him. His front was pressed up against her back as she stood at the sink. "Forgot one" Beth could feel his deep voice vibrate through her very spine. The guy in question held an empty glass out to her and had a wolfish grin on his face when she turned to confirm just who it was.

"Oh" Beth gasped. "Thanks" she didn't know what else to say.

"John" tall, dark, and sinister held out his hand. Beth offered her hand, but instead of shaking it which is what she expected, the man brought it to his mouth with those perfectly white teeth to place a kiss on it.

 _Wonder what those teeth would feel like on my ass_ Beth thought. Immediately, Beth turned about three shades of red at that thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Beth" she managed to half way whisper.

"Beth" the man repeated. "God damn Beth. You're fuckin beautiful. And you smell incredible."

She wasn't sure if it was the language he used, the fact that he still hadn't let go of her hand, or that he was close enough to smell her perfume, but Beth was a bit frightened. But, oh, it was a good kind of frightened. If Beth were being completely honest with herself, she was just a little bit tired of playing it safe all the time.

"Thank you" Beth responded.

"So, how long ya have to stick around here and play Cinderella?" John asked.

Beth giggled. "Oh, I'm leavin at 9:00."

"That's perfect" he chuckled.

"And how is that?" Beth thought she'd play along.

"You can go to this dance with me – been tryin to shake Andrea all damn night" he grinned. Yep, he was the Big Bad Wolf for sure.

"Let me get my wrap" Beth told him. "Someone else can finish this up."

John followed Beth to the closet where she'd stashed her red wool coat, he helped her put it on, and then bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "Just couldn't help it. I'm afraid what little self-control I may have ever possessed has just gone out the window Beth. I just wanta eat you up."

Beth didn't respond but just stood on her toes to initiate another kiss. They didn't make it to the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **The Walk of Shame**

Beth began her walk of shame as she got out of her little car. With her shoes in hand, Beth stepped gingerly across the cold gravel. Her hair looked as if she had been thoroughly fucked – which she had. Beth resembled a raccoon with her eye make-up smeared all around her face. At last, Beth reached the porch – she'd nearly made it into the house without being caught.

 **Winter 2004/2005**

The explosion could be heard for miles. Heck, there was probably even one of those mushroom shaped clouds above the Greene farm. Maggie had been on the porch waiting for her baby sister to return home from her all night shenanigans. Beth didn't notice her in the porch swing until it was too late.

"Late night?" Maggie asked from her perch, wrapped in a blanket. Maggie's boyfriend Glen brought a mug of coffee to her and skedaddled back into the house, wanting no part of this.

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin. "Fuck" she yelped. "Maggie, what the hell? Ya scared the shit outta me!"

"What on God's green earth do you think you're doin?" Maggie demanded to know.

"I don't know what you're talkin 'bout?" Beth replied and adjusted her coat around her. Maggie noticed the panty hose and bra sticking out of each coat pocket.

It was downhill from there – yelling, screaming, and a whole bunch of cussing. The sisters nearly came to blows out there on the porch and poor Glen decided he needed to step in just about the time Daryl Dixon decided the same. He'd walked over from the family's rental house. Daryl had been living there for a little less than a year – shortly after Annette had passed away. Annette hadn't done an incredible amount of work on the farm but she inspired Hershel to do so, and the girls just felt better about having a strong pair of hands around to help their Daddy. Daryl had been just what the family needed. He took care of the heavy duty jobs, kept Hershel entertained and occupied, and just had really become part of their family.

Everything alright out here?" Daryl asked the two of them. Beth's hair, as if it wasn't messy enough when she first got there, was now all over the place. Maggie had a scratch or two on her arms where Beth had fought dirty to get out of a headlock she'd been placed in. Maggie couldn't help but notice that Daryl's eyes stayed on her baby sister the entire time as if he were really checking to make sure that Beth was okay, never mind that Maggie was the only one bleeding.

"It's fine" Beth huffed past Daryl. Daryl inhaled as she walked by, as he always did. Beth didn't smell like Beth – she didn't smell like sugar cookies and sunshine. She smelled like….. sex. Daryl felt sick at his stomach.

"Just sick and tired of people treatin me like a child" Beth snarled as the screen door slammed behind her.

"Quit actin like a fuckin child then!" Maggie screamed after her. Glen looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than where he was about right then.

"What's wrong Dumplin" Daryl heard Hershel ask his youngest causing Maggie to growl and roll her eyes.

"What happened?" Daryl asked Maggie.

"Negan" Maggie snapped. "That's what happened! Baby Sister got snatched up by John Negan last night. We got big trouble Boys" she glanced back and forth between Daryl and Glen. "Once Negan gets his hooks into something, he's not one to let go."

And wasn't that the truth. Negan had snagged little Beth Greene, just what his ego needed after a dry spell. He wasn't about to let go unless it was on his terms.

That particular Christmas dinner was rough. It was the first without Annette and Hershel was struggling. Maggie was just plain pissed off at the whole Negan situation. Glen and Daryl were nervous as long tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs and Beth. Well, Beth was simply all googly eyed over her guest. Yes, Negan had joined the Greene family for Christmas dinner.

Negan was thrilled with his new play toy and was doing any and everything to keep her happy. An overnight trip to Atlanta and tickets to see the Nutcracker pretty much sealed the deal for him. His girl loved Christmas and that was just what he needed to persuade her to give an old man like him a chance. By New Year's Eve, they were engaged. The family was in shock – dumbfounded even. Hershel was beside himself, Maggie was livid, Glen's panic attacks started back up for the first time since middle school, and Daryl was sad – very, very sad.

 **March 2005**

Spring break of Beth's junior year Negan flew her to Jamaica where they tied the knot. It was better that way Negan told her, what with Maggie still being so pissed and her Dad not feeling well enough to endure a long drawn out engagement and the planning of a wedding. Beth just wanted to be married and have babies so she was completely on board.

 **Summer 2005**

Beth was just so excited to have some time off from school. She didn't feel as if she'd properly been able to "play house" quite yet. With all the extra time on her hands, Negan's house in town, where Beth had moved in of course, was spotless, he had a hot supper waiting on him every night when he got home from work, and the sex seemed to be running on tap. Life for the Negan's was pretty damn good. Beth dreaded going back to classes in the fall, but she knew the quicker she got back the quicker she'd be graduating and they could really get down to the nitty gritty and start pumping out little Negans.

 **November 2005**

Life carried on as it is apt to do, and Thanksgiving was right around the corner. By this time Merle, Daryl's older brother had been released from his "time out" and had to find a place to live and needed employment. So around the holiday table, Beth Greene Negan worked her magic on everyone around her. She'd talked her husband into giving Merle a job and she'd talked her Dad into allowing Merle to move into the rental house. It was empty since Beth had moved to town to be with her husband. Maggie and Beth had both wanted someone to be in the house with Hershel and Daryl had agreed to do that.

Maggie could barely stomach being around Negan and Glen was uneasy as well. Daryl was just plain ole surly. The only one that didn't seem to mind Negan being there too awful much besides Beth was Merle. But, hell, he'd just spent the last thirty-six months behind bars so he wasn't really all that particular.

"John" Beth placed her hand on her husband's arm to get his attention. "Guess what the Christmas feature will be at the theatre in Atlanta this year" Beth beamed at her husband.

"I don't have a clue sweetheart" Negan smiled back at her.

"A Christmas Carol" Beth was nearly bouncing out of her chair.

"I guess you want me to check into gettin tickets" Negan teased.

"Oh, that would be so much fun" Beth was beyond excited. "Please. Let's go."

"Alright Doll" he smiled. "I'll check into it first thing in the mornin."

Maggie dropped her fork onto her still full plate of food. At this point, Daryl had stood up and was trying to busy himself with cleaning the kitchen. "Here" Daryl said gruffly and reached for Maggie's plate "Ya done?"

"More than you know" Maggie grumbled and then exited the dining room.

 **December 2005**

Beth had finished the fall semester and only had one more to go. Excited didn't even touch how she felt about life right now. On top of that, tonight was the night that she and her husband would go to Atlanta for the play and they were staying at a big fancy hotel. Beth had been looking forward to it since they'd discussed it at the Thanksgiving meal. The phone rang and she quickly picked up the cordless from it's charger on the bedside table.

"Hello" Beth answered the call sweetly, just as she always did. "Hey You – How's it goin?" Beth listened for a few seconds before her face fell.

"Whatya mean ya can't make it tonight?" Beth asked. "This tickets are good for tonight only John." Again, she listened intently to what her husband was telling her.

"You want me to go by myself?" Beth was starting to get a little miffed. "Why on earth would I go to something like this by myself? I'm going to drive myself to Atlanta, walk down the street in Atlanta. At night. By myself. And attend something that you promised to take me to?" And with that last question Beth looked at the phone, then threw it across the room. He'd hung up on her. Her husband had hung up on her after he'd given her some kind of flimsy ass excuse about having to go out of town to take care of a business matter.

After a good little cry, Beth started searching through her closet for something to wear. Oh, she was going to this play. She was going to this play if it was the last thing she ever did. Throwing a dress on the bed and grabbing a pair of boots she then collected the phone and put it back together so that she could make a phone call.

It took a little convincing on her part, and some begging, but let's face it, Beth usually got what she wanted. It didn't matter who she was dealing with and this particular person really would go to the ends of the earth for her. An hour later, Daryl Dixon pulled up into the Negan's driveway. He was wearing a dark suit and it nearly took Beth's breathe away.

"Oh my" Beth said to herself. "Oh my."

"Ya sure 'bout this Beth?" Daryl asked, obviously nervous about taking another man's wife out for the evening. "I don't wanta end up gettin killed over this."

"Ya just let me do all the worryin" Beth told him. "I'll handle everything."

Daryl drove Beth to Atlanta and they went to the play. Daryl had never done or seen anything like it in his life. He loved it just as much as Beth did – it was damn near a spiritual experience for him. They went for hot dogs at The Varisty and they both had the time of their lives. In the back of Daryl's mind though, he knew that this wasn't real, it couldn't last, because they had to go back to Newnan. He had to go back to the farm and she had to go back to her husband.

"Daryl, that was so good" Beth laughed as they walked across the street to a large hotel. "I can't remember the last time I went there for a hot dog."

"Ready to head back home?" Daryl asked her.

"We're not goin home Silly" she smiled. "We've got a room at the Georgian Terrace."

"Beth" Daryl stopped walking. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Beth asked. Did she really not know why not Daryl wondered.

"Beth" Daryl spoke softly. "You're a married woman. And I'm not your husband."

"I called ahead, had the king changed to two queens" Beth explained. "It'll be like a slumber party. Come on Daryl, we can't pass up a night at The Terrace. Room service in the mornin?" Beth waggled her eyebrows at Daryl.

Daryl knew he was going to burn in hell for this. Well, not just this, but this certainly wasn't going to help him in that department.

So, that night Daryl Dixon and Beth Negan spent the night in a hotel room together, each in their own bed. They talked and laughed all night, ordered a midnight pizza, and shared secrets with each other that they'd never mentioned to anyone else. Daryl and Beth didn't do one single thing inappropriate that night, but they'd started a journey that no one or nothing could halt. It was just a matter of time before these two ended up just where they belonged – with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Boom!**

 **Late November 2008**

With each passing year, another Christmas excursion would come and go. Always with Negan bowing out at the last minute. It became nearly a given that Daryl would escort Beth on her annual Christmas outing. Beth would secure tickets to some Christmas program – it might've been a ballet, a musical performance, or a play. In addition, Beth would book a room with two queen beds because she knew exactly how everything would play out. A full day of Christmas shopping was also added at some point. Again, Daryl the escort and Negan footing the bill.

Now, ole Merle had a habit of always being in the right place at the right time and he'd become Negan's right hand man at some point or another. Negan owned a very successful metal fabrication business in Newnan. He also owned a shop up in Chattanooga and was looking to expand a little further south into Georgia. Negan had a guy, Dwight, to take care of the Chattanooga shop, and he'd put Merle in charge of the Newnan shop. Daryl would even help out at the Newnan shop when they were especially busy and there wasn't much going on at the farm that needed tending to. That meant Negan was putting a lot of time in at his newest plant. And when Negan was busy, he didn't really worry too much about what Beth was doing as long as she was occupied and happy, she'd stay out of his hair. That's why it was so easy for Daryl and Beth to go on all these getaways.

Maggie wanted Beth just to go ahead and throw in the towel with Negan. "This thing with you and Daryl is just the weirdest thing ever" Maggie would rant. "It's obvious he's in love with you."

Hershel would look over his glasses from reading the paper to see how this same conversation the sisters had had over and over would play out this time.

Beth would scoff, "Maggie, It's not that way with Daryl." Beth's eyes would drop to the floor. Out of guilt or embarrassment she really couldn't put her finger on the reason. Well, actually, Beth couldn't look Maggie in the eye because then Maggie would be able to confirm what she'd been saying all along. Daryl loved Beth and NEWSFLASH, Beth loved Daryl. She was head over heels in love with Daryl Dixon but just didn't know quite how to handle this mess she'd gotten herself into with Negan. She stuck with Negan thinking that eventually he'd give her the one thing that she wanted the most.

She loved Negan, but as the days and weeks, morphed into months and years Beth realized that they didn't really have a typical married relationship and she didn't really view him as a husband, more of just a "keeper". It had shifted into more of a relationship of convenience more than anything else. Oh, Negan still expected sex anytime he wanted it, a clean house, and home cooked meals and Beth complied just because Beth was Beth. However, something was missing.

Negan and Beth got along pretty well as long as she didn't bring "it" up. It being the topic that would bring about their biggest arguments – when was he going to give her a child. Negan didn't want any – ever! Beth wanted children – lots of them! That was an issue that probably should have been addressed before the wedding, but remember, Negan was just anxious to officially lay claim to the young beauty.

Oh, Beth understood where Negan's resistance was coming from and she was sympathetic to his past story, however, that didn't extinguish her strong desire and need to be a momma. Negan had lost his first wife and their child to childbirth and he'd never been quite the same. Negan envied a family man, but he'd vowed the day he buried his first wife and child that he would never put another woman or himself through that ever again. Beth got it – she really did, but no amount of begging and pleading on her part could convince him otherwise.

What Beth didn't know was that Negan had had a vasectomy to make damn sure that he couldn't father any children. A very key piece of information indeed. Perhaps, if Beth had known that a lot of heartache for everyone involved could have been spared.

Their last argument had been a doozy. It was a week or so before her Christmas trip – she and Daryl were headed to the Biltmore in Asheville North Carolina. They didn't even bother to pretend that Negan was going anymore.

Negan was in what seemed to be a really good mood since Beth had given him just what he wanted as soon as he walked in the door from work that evening. Beth had cooked his favorite meal to enjoy afterwards so Beth thought she might have a pretty good chance at talking Negan into what she wanted. Beth thought she'd give it one last shot and if this didn't work out the way she wanted, Beth had already made her mind up as to what she would do.

"John?" Beth spoke quietly as he came from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She smiled, knowing that if she approached it in the right way he just might give in.

"What Doll?" he asked, letting the towel drop before getting a pair of sleep pants out of the dresser. He stepped into them, slipped a t shirt on, and then crawled into the bed next to Beth.

"Honey, ya know what I want for Christmas?" Beth asked. "What I really, really want for Christmas?"

"You mean besides a Christmas getaway with your Boy Toy?" Negan teased Beth about Daryl all the time. If he really knew how close they had gotten, he would have realized that it was nothing to joke about.

"John, I'm serious" Beth tried to redirect her husband.

"Tell me and you shall have it" Negan smiled at her and scooted closer to wrap her up in his arms.

"I want a baby John" Beth felt him stiffen and then remove his arms from around her. "Please John. I want a little bitty person that's part you and part me."

"Anything but that Beth" Negan snapped. "We've been over and over this. That's just something I won't do. I can't risk it."

Beth saw red. She'd absolutely had it with his coward ass bullshit. "Good Lord John, just because Lucille struggled with pregnancy and delivery doesn't mean every woman in the world does."

Beth didn't even have time to brace for what was coming. Negan backhanded Beth so hard that she found herself on the other side of the bed on the floor. Stunned into silence for a few seconds, Beth collected her thoughts as she tried to stand up.

"You son of a bitch" Beth shouted with a hand holding her jaw. "I can't believe you hit me. What the fuck is your problem?"

"Don't you ever talk about Lucille!" Negan roared. "You're not half the woman she was and you never will be. I wouldn't have children with you if you were the last woman on earth!"

Beth was taken aback. Negan's words had hurt more than the punch she just took.

"Don't worry" Beth said coldly. "I'll never bring it up again – I'm leavin."

"Are you kiddin me?" Negan laughed sarcastically. "Where the hell ya think you're goin?"

"I'm goin home – where I belong" Beth answered and stomped out of the bedroom. She returned with several suitcases and began throwing stuff into them from her dresser.

"Just stop it Beth" Negan ordered. "You're not goin anywhere."

Beth didn't stop her frantic packing, turning to her closet and scooping items up hanger and all. She stopped long enough to look at her husband, "I'm not stayin here" Beth told him.

"If you walk outta this house, ya ain't comin back Beth" Negan glared at the young woman. "Don't think I'll change my mind, cause I won't."

Beth dropped all the clothes back onto the floor and just grabbed the smallest suitcase and left the bedroom. Negan heard the front door open and slam shut then Beth's car peel out of the driveway.

"Fuck" Negan blew out.

 **December 2005 – Asheville, North Carolina**

Daryl and Beth stood in their hotel room, Beth with a sneaky smile on her face and Daryl with a look of horror.

"Uhm, Beth" Daryl finally croaked out. "There's only one bed – what're gonna do?"

"We're gonna sleep in the same bed" Beth turned to Daryl, the sneaky smile had now turned just a little bit evil.

It wasn't as if they hadn't fooled around a little bit here and there, but they had not had sex or slept together. Oh, Daryl had wanted to – very much. Especially just recently when she'd come back home to the farm. Daryl had managed to remain somewhat of a gentleman though and kept a respectable distance from Beth over the last week.

"Beth" Daryl sighed. "As much as I want ya – ya know I want ya so bad, don't ya?"

"I know" Beth grinned.

"Beth, we can't" Daryl started again.

"Daryl, I filed for divorce" Beth said. "He was probably served with papers today."

"Ya serious?" Daryl smirked.

Beth nodded.

 **February 2009**

"I'm pregnant" Beth told Negan. They were seated in the waiting area outside the judge's office at the county courthouse.

For probably the first time in Negan's life he was speechless.

"I mean" Beth stammered. "I don't want anything from you – the baby and I'll be fine. You don't have to have anything at all to do with us. I don't want money or anything. I'll have a paternity test done when it gets here, but still, you're not obligated to me for anything."

"You're damn right I'm not obligated to you" Negan snorted and laughed menacingly. "Oh, Doll, you're not getting anything from me and neither is that baby. It ain't mine."

Now it was Beth's turn to be at a loss for what to say.

"Well, probably not" she realized exactly just how much she and Daryl had been going at it since the Asheville trip. "But it could be, with the timing and everything. Well, it could be yours."

Negan didn't say anything more. They entered the judge's chambers, listened to what the judge had to say, and then they both signed some papers. It was done – over. She was no longer Mrs. John Negan. They entered the same elevator to make their way back down to the lobby. Before the door opened, Negan dropped the bomb.

"I couldn't have given you children even if I wanted to" Negan sneered. "I had a vasectomy years ago – been shooting blanks all along. Enjoy your little redneck baby Bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Merry Christmas Daryl**

 **Christmas Day 2018**

Daryl couldn't believe that no one had banged on his door yet. It was Christmas morning, judging by the amount of light coming in the windows, it had to be going on 8 o'clock. Usually at least one of them twins would've been raising hell by now looking for something to eat. Daryl decided to take advantage of the quiet and pull his wife a little closer to him for some early morning snuggles.

"Merry Christmas Baby" Daryl whispered into Beth's ear as he rubbed his scruff against her shoulder.

"Mmmmm" Beth turned over to snuggle into Daryl's chest. "Merry Christmas" she murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Gotta be at least eight" Daryl told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Wonder why the kids aren't up yet?" Beth giggled. "Reckon they're okay?"

"Hell, they're wore out" Daryl laughed. "I know I am. Good thing we put em all in pajamas 'fore we left Maggie and Glen's last night. Smart call Babe."

"I'm good like that" Beth confessed.

"Thank God for Merle" Daryl grumbled. "We wouldn't ever a gotten all four of em in the house by ourselves."

That had Beth in a fit of giggles and then Daryl thought it was a good time to play tickle monster. "Ya want some Christmas dick?" he asked her. Suddenly he was standing by the bed completely naked with his soldier at full attention.

"Well, that's a very temptin offer Mr. Dixon, but I've got cinnamon rolls to put into the oven" Beth reasoned.

"Mrs. Dixon" Daryl had put his hands on his hips "the cinnamon rolls can wait."

Then the sound of feet, eight of them to be precise, were heard hitting the floor. Soon enough, one of them was banging on the door – it was the little one, had to be. No one could bang on a locked door like that little girl.

"Momma" Aliza Kate called "Momma."

Daryl held his finger up to his lips, "Shhhhhh. Maybe she'll give up."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Right, 'cause she gives up all the time."

"Pffft" Daryl agreed.

"Momma" she called out again. "Daddy" then silence for a few seconds. "I know ya'll in there – I here ya breathin. Let me in!"

"Damn cock blocker" Daryl huffed out. "Just a minute Baby Girl. I'm givin ya Mama her Christmas gift."

"I wanna see" Aliza Kate hollered and banged on the door some more. "I wanna see!"

Beth threw Daryl's pajama bottoms to him. "Hush up. That's awful Daryl."

Two hours later sticky dishes and half-drunk glasses of milk were scattered about the family room. The amount of wrapping paper and boxes in the middle of the floor rivaled any garbage dump Daryl had ever seen. All of the kids, and Merle, were out on the back deck. They were patiently waiting on Daryl to come out and play with the drones. Apparently, Santa thought it was a good idea to bring everyone a drone this year. The jolly old fellow himself had learned from past experience that it's not a good idea to leave Aliza Kate out on really cool gifts even if they were a little boy centered. Daryl and Beth were sprawled out on the couch trying to recover from the frenzy of the gift unwrapping. They were both dazed and glossy eyed. Beth at the thought of how many hours she'd invested in wrapping everything just so to watch it all undone in a matter of minutes. Daryl, on the other hand, wondered how much he'd actually spent on Christmas this year. He couldn't help but think that maybe they'd exceeded the budget just a smidge.

"Dad, ya comin?" Hunter, one of the twins, yelled in the back door as Merle came in to warm up his coffee.

"Yeh, Dad" Hank, the other twin, added. "Come on!"

Daryl smirked up at his wife, "I wish" he snorted.

"Daryl" Beth tried to fuss at her husband but he was just the cutest thing she'd seen in a long while. It was hard to get after him. "Oh" Beth jumped from her spot on the end of the sofa. "Daryl, ya forgot your stockin." She pulled the large quilted stocking down from its prominent place above the fireplace and presented it to her husband.

"Merry Christmas to me" Daryl winked at Beth. Some of his best gifts came in his stocking. Daryl noticed that Beth seemed a bit on edge – she laughed that halting giggle with a hiccup at the end, she always did that when she was nervous or up to something.

Daryl carefully started pulling out the items in his stocking: two rolls of lifesavers and two pack of Nicorette gum (no explanation needed for those items as Daryl grimaced at the thought of giving up his habit), a new pair of Ray-Bans (a small smile because he was always misplacing his sunglasses), a box of bottle rockets (a bigger smile – he'd use those in the annual bottle rocket fight against his brother on New Year's Eve), Hershey's bars (his favorite), a gift certificate to the local motorcycle shop (yeh, I'm badass Daryl told himself), iTune gift cards (because Jack kept using his Apple id to download shit), and there was one last item down in the toe part of the stocking.

Daryl fished it out while Beth glanced around the room at anything but him. Daryl wrapped his fingers around the last object in his stocking and pulled it out. It didn't take him but a second to realize what he was holding. The two exchanged brief glances.

"Oh my God" Daryl breathed out. "Ya serious?" The small smile growing by the nanosecond. "Babe? Are ya serious, or just jerkin my chain?"

"Merry Christmas Daryl" Beth kissed him on the cheek. Daryl grabbed his wife and pulled her close. They both began laughing. Beth had tears forming. "I's so worried you'd be upset" she whispered.

"Nah, Baby" Daryl murmured in her ear. "How could I be upset? We make beautiful babies – we're already way outnumbered already though, ya know that right?"

Beth nodded in agreement.

"Merry Christmas Beth" Daryl kissed his wife on the lips passionately. "I love ya."


End file.
